An electrophotographic photoreceptor has recently found its use in apparatus utilizing electrophotographic process, such as a laser beam printer using monochromatic light, and various photoreceptors suitable for that use have been proposed. For example, so-far proposed electrophotographic photoreceptors sensitive to the long wavelength region include those having a photosensitive layer containing a phthalocyanine pigment, e.g., copper phthalocyanine, and particularly those having photosensitive layers of function separated type which are composed of a charge generating layer and a charge transporting layer; and those having a photosensitive layer comprising a selenium-tellurium alloy. When such a photoreceptor sensitive to the long wavelength region is fixed to a laser beam printer, and light exposure is conducted by scanning with a laser beam, an interference fringe emerges into a developed toner image, and a satisfactory reproduced image cannot be obtained. One of the causes of the interference fringe is that a long wavelength laser beam is not completely absorbed by a photosensitive layer and the transmitted light is regularly reflected on the surface of a substrate to cause multiple reflection within the photosensitive layer, which results in interference between the surface of the photosensitive layer and the reflected light.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, it has been proposed to roughen the surface of a conductive substrate as described in JP-A-60-168156 and JP-A-60-177357 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") or to provide a light absorbing layer or a reflection-preventing layer between a photosensitive layer and a substrate as described in JP-A-58-187936 and JP-A-58-87937 to prevent multiple reflection within a photosensitive layer.
However, none of the conventionally proposed means actually succeeded to completely eliminate an interference fringe appearing on the image. It has therefore been demanded to develop a reflection-preventing layer which eliminates the problem of an interference fringe.